gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in Thin Blue Line
Weapons are a significant part of[[Narco| Narco]] in that they are used frequently by the protagonist and other characters. Personally owned by the protagonist Hand-to-hand Hard-knuckled gloves Hard-knuckled gloves are used by law enforcement officers while on-duty to protect the hands, especially while fighting. The knuckles are supported by Kevlar, which also means that they inflict more damage than bare hands. They are also used by the protagonist while executing search warrants. CamelBakGloves.gif Bladed Kershaw Brawler On-duty and off, the protagonist carries a Kershaw Brawler assisted-opening knife in his right pocket. This knife has a tanto blade and, along with having a thumb stud for opening, it has a flipper on its spine. KershawBrawler.jpg Handguns .380 ACP Smith & Wesson M&P Bodyguard The Smith & Wesson M&P Bodyguard is a subcompact carry pistol purchased by the protagonist in 2014. It has a capacity of 6+1 rounds. Smith&WessonM&PBodyguard.jpg 9×19mm Parabellum Glock 17 The Glock 17 is the protagonist's original department-issued handgun that they carried on patrol from 1998 to 2009, when BPD switched to .40 S&W. The protagonist purchased his retired duty weapon from the department. Glock17Gen2.jpg Glock 19 The Glock 19 a compact handgun. It is the protagonist's first handgun; he purchased it after getting his pistol permit in 1996, and it has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. It is a compact version of the Glock 17. Glock19Gen2.jpg Glock 26 The Glock 26 is a subcompact handgun. The protagonist purchased this handgun in 2000 for use as an on-duty backup weapon. It is able to use the same magazines as the Glock 17, which was his duty weapon at the time. Until BPD officers began wearing vests over their uniforms, the Glock 26 was secured inside of the protagonist's uniform shirt. When bulletproof vests began to be worn over uniforms, he secured this firearm in a chest holster on his vest. Glock26.jpg|Glock 26 .45 ACP Smith & Wesson M&P45 The protagonist mainly carries the M&P45 when off-duty in the fall and winter. It has a capacity of 10+1 rounds. M&P45(2).jpg Smith & Wesson M&P45C The protagonist mainly carries the M&P45C during the spring and summer when off-duty. It has a capacity of 8+1 rounds. M&P45C.jpg Springfield 1911 TRP '('Tactical Response Pistol) The Springfield 1911 TRP is a full-size .45 ACP handgun. This weapon has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. 1911TRPModel.png Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Ruger Mini-14 Tactical The Ruger Mini-14 Tactical is a semiautomatic assault rifle owned by the protagonist. It has a 16.12" barrel. RugerMini14Tactical.jpg Del-Ton DTI Extreme Duty 316 The Del-Ton DTI Extreme Tactical 316 is a semiautomatic assault rifle personally owned by the protagonist. It has a 16" barrel. DelTonDTIExtremeDuty316.jpg|Del-Ton DTI Extreme Duty 316 Shotguns 12-gauge Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Blackhawk The Remington Model 870 Blackhawk is a shotgun owned by the protagonist. It features a collapsible stock and pistol grip. R870ExpressTacticalPistolGrip.jpg Rimfire rifles .22 Long Rifle CZ 455 American The CZ 455 American is a hunting rifle owned by the protagonist. CZ455American.png Personal armor Ballistic mask The ballistic mask was purchased by the protagonist for protection while executing high-risk warrants. Being Type II armor, it is able to stop .22 LR, .380 ACP, 9mm, .40 S&W, .45 ACP, and .357 Magnum. BallisticMask.jpg Attachments Glock .40 S&W 22-round magazine The Glock .40 S&W 22-round magazine is a Glock-manufactured magazine extension for all Glock .40 S&W models. The protagonist purchased these magazines for use during search warrant executions. 22rounderfrontandback.gif|Front and back Bison Police Department Blunt ASP The ASP expandable baton is used by police officers as a (usually) non-lethal weapon. This weapon is carried by some BPD officers. ASPBaton.JPG Handguns .40 S&W Glock 22 The Glock 22 is the protagonist's full-size duty weapon. It was issued to him in 2009, when BPD switched from 9×19mm Parabellum to .40 S&W. Glock22(2).jpg Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt LE6920 The LE6920 is a semiautomatic assault rifle that all BPD officers are equipped with. It has a 16" barrel. LE6920.png Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is a select fire assault rifle that is used by the Bison Police Department SWAT team. It has a 14.5" barrel. LE6921A3.jpg|Note: Image is a Colt LE6921, the M4A1's semiautomatic variant Shotguns 12-gauge Remington Model 870 The Remington Model 870 is a shotgun found in BPD armories and, along with Colt LE6920 rifles, in supervisor units. Remington870.jpg Personal armor Tactical vest The tactical vest is used by the protagonist when executing search warrants. It has hard armor plating in front and back, with soft armor plating on the sides. It has a "POLICE" patch on the chest. TacticalVest.jpg Liberty State Police Handguns .45 GAP Glock 37 The Glock 37 is a handgun issued to all Liberty State Troopers. Glock37.png|Glock 37 Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt M4 Commando The Colt M4 Commando is a select fire assault rifle that is used by Liberty State Police SORT (Special Operations Response Team) troopers. It has an 11.5" barrel. ColtR0933.png Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical The Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical is a semiautomatic assault rifle that all Liberty State Police troopers are equipped with. It has a 16" barrel. LAR15EntryTactical.jpg|Note: rear sight is missing in this image Category:Weapon Pages